SINs
by Lucius'Pet
Summary: Draco felt the need to protect his mother, his love, so his father would never touch her again.


A month had passed since Lucius was taken to Azkaban. Narcissa and Draco only had each other now. That month made Draco take Lucius dutys to himself, take care of the house and of _her_. For Narcissa that month was hard, Lucius was far away from her arms, from her body, she missed him with all her soul, but she knew she had to be strong, for Draco. In her mind was that way, lose a husband was hard, but lose a father, at her mind, was worse, but that night she couldn't, she just couldn't.

Was a cold night that one, at least for her, that cold place she spent her day made her feel that way. Was late at night when Draco saw his mother coming back. All that day, all that night he waited for her next to the door, worried, not knowing where the hell she was.

- Mother? - He asked seeing her taking her coat off. He could notice some resistance when she turned her face to look at him, and he understood the reason. Her face was wet from the rain, but her eyes, he could see clearly the tears still falling from them. Now he knew where she was, he knew she had used all the stateliness of their name that had left to visit his father that day. His heart broke seeing her tears. The anger of his father came back. "If wasn't for him she wouldn't be crying." He thought, putting his hands around her body, pulling her close to him, laying her head at his shoulder and caressing her blonde her. He felt his smell on her clothes. "That sick old bastard" He held himself to not say it out loud. His mother was suffering for him, since the day he left, but still he didn't want anything besides her body, beside to fulfill his own desire.

Wrath of his father was what he felt, she could forgive him, but he never would.

- I didn't want to worry you, my prince. - She sobbed, between her tears, couldn't control them.

Was odd to see her crying. Since Lucius was taken away Narcissa didn't spill a single tear, not in front of him. The first day she locked herself in their room, Draco sat close to the door, and heard the sound of things breaking. At first she got mad as well, but he didn't understood when that anger vanished. The second day she stood there, alone, quietly, as in the third day. Draco learned how to sit close to her door at night, was the closest he could be from her at that moment. He heard her cry until sleep every night, every week. Knocking on the door she always took a while to open it. He knew the reason at the same moment he saw that fake smile at her face. No, she mean it, she didn't want to worry him, but Draco was no longer a child, he could see the sorrow at her eyes, and since that moment he learned how to lay in bed with her. Didn't wanting to leave her alone never again.

With a finger Draco dried her tears, and asked to her to don't cry anymore with his eyes. Narcissa understood. Not a single tear escape from her eyes anymore.

- The dinner is ready. - He said with a smile, but she walked away. Turning just once to him.

- I'm not hungry, I will rest, my prince. Forgive me. - Forgiveness? Wasn't her that should be saying that words, asking for forgiveness. "If Lucius ever came back here..." He thought. Never again he would leave her alone.

Draco followed her.

He changed his clothes to join her and laid in the bed. Like a predator staring at his meal, he stood there, staring quietly in the darkness of that room. Narcissa was used to his looks already, every night was the same. As usual she took her clothes off in front of his eyes. That moment was what he expected every day. Licking his lips his eyes glanced that small piece of underwear she was using, a small delicate panty, who looked like would rip with just a touch. Closing his eyes he feed that fantasy. Narcissa never used anything on the top, at his mind he always begged for her to turn, just once, but she never did. He got used to see his mother naked, but he couldn't control his body. Looking down he needed that touch, but with her there he couldn't do such a thing.

Narcissa came back, dressed and laid by his side. Every night was hard to just lay there without touch her, feel that soft skin rubbing against him and don't do a thing, but just to feel her, to be close, he managed it. A kiss at his forehead, and then her arms around him. Her soft breasts rubbing at his body as she laid her head on his shoulder. A torture, sweet delicious torture. He caressed her blonde hair until she fall asleep.

Was the middle of the night when he heard she call his name. He woke up in the same second, and smiled.

- Dreaming about me, my angel? - He said softly, but his smile vanished when he heard _his_ name. "Lucius." She moaned. For the first time since he went to Azkaban she said his name. She moaned in a dream. The dream he thought was his.

"That sick old man. " He thought. "If wasn't for him..."

He leaned his head at the soft pillow, stroking her hair and hearing her moans. She was dreaming with him, with that day. That memories he couldn't erase came back to his mind. Behind that aristocrat Lucius wasn't anything more than a perverted. It was no surprise to anyone his secret meetings, but she couldn't see, didn't want to see. He lost count of how many times he found that unwanted letters, open on his father's desk, "meet me tonight " they said, wizards and more wizards, and he not even care if she found them. He read with disgust. Narcissa waited for him to return of what she thought was his job, but he knew it wasn't there his father was. Never had the courage to tell her though. Saw Lucius came back later, his mother ran into his arms worried, as at the night before his arrest.

Came late and hugged her when he saw her. Lied. He glance at him from the top of the stairs with disgust, Lucius seemed to not to care, had become accustomed to that look. His father walked by his side without say a word and went to the room. Narcissa followed Lucius, stopping only in the top of the stairs, by his side, smiled at him, gave him a kiss on the forehead and told him to go to bed. Obeyed even not wanting to leave her alone with him.

He was daydreaming in his bed, couldn't sleep that night. He wanted that to happen, that he would be taken away once and for all. Until that scream fill his ears. "How he dare to say that word? To call her that way?" "Whore"? No his mother was no whore, she was a Queen, and deserved to be treat as one, but that man never realized it, he wasn't worthy of her, no one was besides himself. The anger made him stood up, never again he would say that to her. Walking into his parents room he could hear _his_ moans. Loud, and that word again. "Faster you whore". He said. The anger grew inside him. Next to the door Draco opened it slowly, ready to face that man, but that scene made him stop. His eyes widened. "How could he? How dare he?" He thought when he saw Narcissa in that humiliating position. Lucius was sitting on the bed, his body arched, leaning on one arm, while the other one was at the back of Narcissa's head, pulling her, forcing her against his body. He moaned loudly, holding tufts of her hair. He looked at his mother, ashamed, mad. She was kneeling between his legs, naked, he couldn't take his eyes away from her. The shame became jealousy, envy as he glanced at his father's pleasure. His trousers became tight as his _envy_ grew. "Why him? Why him when I'm the one who loves you?" He asked himself as he opened his trousers, couldn't resist at her body, couldn't just stare at her anymore. He touched himself, envying his father, desiring his mother, he touched himself peeking at that small opening, at the last night that man came back to that house.

The envy that devoured him that day came back as he felt asleep hearing her moans at his ear. She begged for a touch he couldn't give, it took all his strength to it.

A cold shower was the first thing he searched at that morning.

Greedy, you could call him that way. Desiring something that everyone would say wasn't his, but the truth is it was. She was. His mother, his love. People could call it sick, but he loved her, everything he could he would do for her. _Everything_.

Since her visit Draco got even closer to her. Never he would let her to go there again. Was all he could think at. But this approximation made everything worse to him. Now they weren't ever apart, that made him notice how his mother wasn't only missing her husband, but a man to be with her as well. Her body asked, every night she whispered it at his ear, on her dreams, without control.

"A lady don't touches herself" He heard her whispering one night at the shower. What Lucius brought back wasn't her sorrow, but her lust. Draco knew it, control himself now was harder than he ever thought.

That body that only him could love laid by his side that night. A towel was all between him and her soft skin. He laid a little far, knowing he couldn't control himself if he heard her moans again, but she want him close, she hankered for a touch. Pulling his hand she placed his arm around her waist.

- Is everything okay? - Narcissa noticed the worry at his face, but Draco just nodded with his head when she got closer.

Didn't took so long for her to fall asleep, but Draco couldn't rest that night. He knew soon it would start again, the moans, the begs for his father, and he wasn't wrong. He could hear a small moan near his neck, her breath on his skin, and he just closed his eyes. That moans become longer, deeper, he kept fighting, but that night he knew he couldn't do it. He felt his trousers become tight, but now he couldn't relieve himself, not with his mother there, so close. "Please, please" He heard her voice again, begging at his ear. "Please." She moaned again. "Draco." His eyes opened, couldn't believe in what he just heard. "His name. No, this couldn't be." "Draco." Once again she said. Without think twice his hand slid down her body. He touched her thighs first, feeling the softness of her skin, he caressed them before take his hand up and feel how warm she was down there, how wet she was. So wrong but still so right. With a finger he touched her, caressed her clitoris.

- Forgive me, but I can't control myself. - He said, afraid of her to wake up.

- Neither do I. - Draco heard her voice, sweet between her moans. His face turned to her, he saw her blush when her breath got heavier and heavier. - Please don't stop. - Stop, how could he? His trousers were about to explode as he kept touching her body, making her ask for more. No, he couldn't control himself anymore. He laid over her body and softly began to kiss her neck.

A smile coming to his face as she opened her towel. That body he always want to see was now laying there, showing herself to him. So perfect, he couldn't expect less, now he understood why his father kept coming back after all his affairs. "What a bastard. What lucky bastard." He thought admiring her. His lips lowered down her bare breasts, as he slid a finger inside her. "She was so warm inside." He bit his lips, holding the words. Without looking at her afraid she would tell him to stop he took her nipple into his mouth. Sucking on it and slowly licking his tongue around making it hard.

Her moans, her words, were driving him crazy, but that "I want you" made him stop and stand up. Narcissa looked at him, afraid he would just go away, but she saw him threw his trousers away. She took his throbbing cock at her hands without hesitate, with her tongue she caressed the tip and with one of her hands she kept stroking him.

A small moan escape from Draco's mouth. How long he waited for it? He dreamed with this moment? To feel her hands, her lips, her tongue? Now he understood his father better, his mother was just perfect, much more than just a treat to the eyes. "That old man should never had left her, should never had disrespected her, because now I won't let him come back." He thought pushing her gently, laying her in the bed and taking place over her body once again. He grabbed her leg and raised a little and leaned into her, forcefully slid himself inside her. Draco heard her call his name again when he started to move, harder and faster inside her.

Draco could see the pleasure at her face as she asked for more, he could feel he was about to explode, but he didn't, he wouldn't let it happen so fast, it have an end, no, he wanted to make her yell, more than his father's could, her beg and call. He wanted to be her best fuck, as he thought, he wanted for it to be the reason for she never leave again.

He leaned on the top of her, taking her nipple at his mouth again, biting it, and sucking it again, with his hand he squeezed the other one. She yelled of pleasure, his hips moved the faster he could. Narcissa's body arched on the bed, she couldn't control herself anymore. "More, more" She begged, and as he moved deeper inside her she reached the orgasm. Couldn't hold himself any longer he did the same, and laid over her body.

- I love you, Dray. - She said breathless, stroking his hair. He couldn't stop smiling as he heard her words. Raising his body he kissed her neck up until her ear, and whispered.

- I love you too. - That night that smile never left his face.

Lust was the way that night started. Full of lust and desire, but now he looked at her different. Narcissa was more than just a treat to the eyes, a gorgeous body, who he want to feel, she was more to him than she could ever be to his father. That night she was his "_lover_", his only one. Wrong, forbidden, you choose the word, but at that night he looked at her with Pride, pride to be by her side, to be lucky enough, to deserve her. Pride that his father would never feel again, because at the same moment she laid back at his arms, the same moment she kissed him goodnight, he knew he would never lose her again to anyone.


End file.
